Momentum
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: #AoMomoWeek prompt : "Bonds" / Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti apa-apa selain basket. Tapi kini dia mengerti momentum dan hukum kekekalannya berkat Momoi Satsuki. "Aku rindu ... rindu sekali-" / Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Akhirnya saya buat fic AoMomo juga, deh. OTP lain. Tapi saya belum bisa membuat fic yang bener-bener **_**pure romance**_** dari mereka. Mohon maafkan sayaaaa. Orz**

**.**

_**I will survive~ ;)**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warning: AR, OOC, cliché, typo(s), etc. **

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Aomine Daiki adalah seorang pemain basket jenius. Dunia tahu itu. Tanyakan padanya semua tentang basket, meski malas namun ia akan menjawab menyiratkan antusias. Bahkan ia dapat menganalisis jalannya suatu pertandingan dan memprediksi hasil akhir kompetisi dengan kritis.

Namun sepertinya dunia juga tahu, di luar basket, hampir dalam semua ilmu pengetahuan terutama eksak wawasannya minus.

Tapi mungkin berkat Momoi Satsuki dia mengerti Momentum—

"—_aku rindu sekali—" _

—dan hukum kekekalannya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for**_**AoMomo Weeks**_**prompt**_** "Bonds",**

**.**

**Momentum**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Momoi Satsuki adalah gadis yang pintar. Tidak seperti sahabat yang selalu di sisinya, pengetahuannya tidak hanya terbatas tentang basket saja. Wawasannya luas—terlebih karena dia orang yang observan, kalkulatif, memiliki fotografik memori, dan jangan ragukan intuisinya sebagai wanita.

Maka jika kau bertanya padanya mengenai momentum, maka ia akan segera menjawab bahwa momentum atau pusa adalah besaran yang berhubungan dengan kecepatan dan massa suatu benda. Bahkan jika kau masih belum mengerti dengan jawaban sesederhana itu, ia bersedia menjelaskan dimulai dari bunyi hukum kekekalan momentum.

"_Jumlah momentum objek-ojek sebelum dan sesudah bertabrakan adalah tetap, asalkan tidak ada gaya luar yang bekerja pada benda-benda itu." _

Dan tidak usah terkejut ketika dengan sabar ia mengeksplanasi secara terperinci tentang momentum serta hukum kekekalannya, lambang-lambang dan simbol apa saja yang berpengaruh terhadap momentum, satuan momentum berdasarkan SI, mekanisme terjadinya, potensi dalam penerapan berdasarkan kehidupan sehari-hari, bahkan cara mengerjakan soal perhitungannya diawali dengan diketahui, ditanyakan, lalu jawab hingga mendapat hasil akhir. Sempurna.

Aomine pernah diajari oleh Momoi secara cuma-cuma akibat terkena remedial dan membuatnya terancam tidak bisa mengikuti salah satu pertandingan basket yang penting—karena musuhnya merupakan salah satu tim terbaik dari region di luar Tokyo walau tak memiliki pemain Kiseki no Sedai. Kendati melibatkan banyak pukulan gemas dan omelan dengan suara melengking yang menyebalkan, meski tak paham aplikasi dan hampir segala tentang momentum, setidaknya Aomine bisa mengerjakan soal Fisika di ujiannya. Bahwa momentum degan lambang P sama dengan massa (m) dikali kecepatan (v) dengan satuan kilogram meter per sekon.

Selesai sudah, sesederhana itu.

Mengapa dimulai dengan momentum?

Semua karena seusai pertandingan final kompetisi Winter Cup. Rakuzan versus Seirin dengan hasil yang mencengangkan nan sulit dipercaya. Seirin menyeruak sebagai pemenang menyabet titel terbaik nomor satu di Jepang.

Sempat pula mantan kapten tim _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengecam timnya yang sekarang dengan ancaman bahwa jika mereka tidak menang, ia bertanggung-jawab sepenuhnya atas histori buruk yang mencoreng nama baik Rakuzan, mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai kapten plus mencungkil mata heterokromatiknya. Tentu hal ini menggemparkan. Terlebih ketika tak satu pun anggota dari tim Rakuzan berhasil meyakinkan kapten emperor mereka untuk tidak melakukannya.

Seirin yang awalnya sedang jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia, bertangisan, berpelukan penuh sukacita, para pemain bergelimpangan kelelahan di ruang loker, sama sekali tak tahu-menahu mengenai hal tersebut. Namun ketika Kise bersama anggota-anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _kecuali Akashi menggebrak pintu loker hingga membuka, ribut memberitahukan hal tersebut, bahkan tim pemenang ketakutan karenanya.

Para muda-mudi yang terlibat dalam dunia olahraga basket itu sepakat untuk berpencar mencari Akashi. Siapa tahu apa yang dilakukannya setelah kekalahan pertama seumur hidup. Aomine mengerti perasaan mengerikan itu, seperti dalam kegelapan diri terpaut, pikiran berkabut karena benak carut-marut. Tidak, semua dari mereka yang pernah mencecap pedihnya kekalahan memahami hal tersebut.

Tidak lama _Kiseki no Sedai _yang kebetulan bergerombol menemukan objek yang membuat mereka semua panik seperti anak itik kehilangan induk.

Akashi Seijuro berada di atas tangga tempat pertama mereka reuni setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Ada gurat perih menoreh ekspresi datar di wajahnya, tidak terpungkiri, tapi ada senyum sinis dan sorot matanya melunak geli menatap seorang individu yang melakukan _dogeza_ dengan tubuh gemetaran dan berteriak absurd.

"Y-YA TU-TUHAN, A-AKASHI-_SAN_! KU-KUMOHON JA-JANGAN LAKUKAAAN!"

"Siapa kau seenaknya memerintahku, hm?"

"Ja-jangan ca-cabut matamu … jangan di sini!" Furihata membentur-benturkan dahi pada aspal dengan tangan terkepal kuat. "Du-dunia be-belum berakhir walau kau ka-kalah."

"Kau berani menceramahiku sekarang? Jangan kira karena kau berada di tim pemenang—"

"—BU-BUKAN BEGITU! Se-setidaknya jangan mencongkel ma—" 

Aomine mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Chihuahuaaa!" serunya terkejut dengan telunjuk refleks menuding makhluk yang sedang _dogeza_—menanamkan dahi pada dingin aspal.

Furihata menoleh ke belakang. Nyaris terjungkal saking terkejutnya. Dia makin gemetar ketakutan. "Hiiii! Ampuni aku! Sungguh bukan aku pelaku yang membuat Akashi-_san_ akan me-me … —ma-mata!" Dia menggestur gerakan akan mencungkil mata.

"Furihata-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_!" Kuroko melesat mendahului yang lain untuk meraih Furihata bangun.

"Midorimacchi, _lucky item_-mu hari ini BUKAN gunting, 'kan?!" tanya Kise panik.

Midorima yang merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya menutupi dengan membenarkan letak kacamata. "Bukan, _nanodayo_. Pisau lipat."

"MENJAUH DARI AKASHICCHI SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Kise mendorong Midorima menjauh.

"Heh, _Baka_ Kise, kenapa jadi aku yang diusir?!" tukas Midorima sebal.

Murasakibara yang merasa tenang-tenang saja karena Akashi telah ditemukan menengadahkan tangan pada Midorima dengan sebelah tangan lagi mengguncangkan bungkusan maiubo-nya. "Pinjam pisaunya, Mido-_chin_. Aku butuh untuk membuka ini."

"Murasakicchi, bagaimana kalau Akashicchi nanti meminjamnya untuk menusuk matanya?!" kata Kise dramatis.

Aomine inosen mencetus di antara mereka. "Sebelum itu terjadi,iblis satu itu akan menusuk kita duluan."

"AOMINECCHIIII, KAU CARI MATI!"

Kuroko menyadari perubahan ekspresi Akashi. Sepertinya tadi Furihata yang keluar karena hendak ke toilet, entah bagaimana berakhir dengan melihat Akashi akan melakukan aksi suicidalnya. Mungkin Akashi tidak akan melakukannya—dia hanya mempermainkan pemuda bernomor punggung dua belas di tim Seirin tersebut. Sampai mereka datang, tiba-tiba roman wajahnya mnyendu hampa.

Kagami tanpa gentar menyeruak di antara _Kiseki no Sedai_, alisnya berkedut kesal. Ia memang tidak menyukai _Kiseki no Sedai_ secara personal meski menyimpan kekaguman karena impresif terhadap mereka. Dia menatap Akashi tajam. "Jangan bilang kau mau mati di sini, Akashi! Nanti kalau kau mati, siapa lagi yang akan melawan kami di kompetisi berikutnya, hah?" tandasnya menantang.

"KAGAMICCHI JUGA CARI MATI!"

"DIAM, KISE—"

"…krauk."

"—k au juga, Murasakibara, nanodayo!"

Aomine mendelik pada ketiga mantan rekan setimnya, sebelum mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kagami. "Aku setuju. Kita belum bertarung Akashi. Kau tidak boleh mati dulu," ucapnya serius.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau mati atau apa. Terserah. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan membalas dendam pertarungan kita—" Midorima berkata penuh ke-_tsundere_-an.

Murasakibara menggulirkan pandangan malas tak terartikan maknanya pada Akashi. "Terserah Aka-_chin_ saja."

Kise menepuk gemas bahu pemuda yang paling tinggi di antara mereka. Sebelum ikut membujuk Akashi. "Kau harus bertanding basket denganku yang akan menghadapimu dengan_ total perfect-copy_, Akashicci! Kau yang pertama mengakui kemampuanku, 'kan?"

Kuroko yang membantu Furihata bangun pun menatap Akashi, lalu berkata hati-hati, "Apa kau yakin membiarkan kemenangan setiap kompetisi basket diperebutkan di antara kami pada tahun-tahun mendatang tanpa kau melakukan apapun, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi memicingkan mata tajam. "Siapa bilang aku mau mati? Kubilang hanya mengeluarkan mataku dari rongganya," ujarnya, sedingin hembus angin di musim ini. "Dan berhenti dari tim basket—"

"TIDAK BISA—!" Para pemuda itu kompak merespon.

Momoi memerhatikan seksama setiap persona yang berada di sini. Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata seperti dinding pembatas yang memblokir mereka—entah apa. Ego kekeraskepalaan lelaki? Momoi tak mengerti itu. Namun ia merasakan ada koneksi di antara mereka semua. Mungkin ini delusi yang naïf, tapi pada kepercayaannya Momoi menggantungkan harapan meski terlalu imajinatif.

"BODOH!"

Hening melingkupi mereka semua. Satu per satu setiap kepala menoleh kaku pada sumber suara yang menjeritkan satu kata nyaring membumbung ke langit kelabu. Terbelalak melihat satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap sengit mereka.

"Yaa, Satsuki, kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" sebal Aomine—berhubung ia berjengit tatkala suara alto berfrekuensi tinggi persis di belakangnya.

Momoi menghentakkan langkah dengan tegas menaiki undakan tangga, memandang semuanya. "Kalian semua _Basket Baka_. Berbicara seolah basket adalah nyawa kalian, berbicara seolah pada setiap pertandingan basket kalian hidup jika menang dan mati jika kalah, berbicara omong kosong tentang menyukai basket dan mempertaruhkan segalanya demi basket. Kenapa … kenapa sedangkal itu?!" Dia menghirup napas dalam sebelum menyentak, "jika kalian benar menyukai basket, bukankah harusnya basket menyatukan kalian dan tidak membuat kalian bertengkar seperti ini, hah?!" Terakhir dia melayangkan pandangan pada Akashi, "—jika karena basket kau bisa mencongkel matamu, Akashi-_kun_, tidakkah kau seharusnya hidup karena ada basket dan semua teman-teman di sini menginginkan kau tetap bermain basket?!"

Sunyi.

Semua terhenyak.

Aomine-lah yang pertama mengerti bahwa inilah momen pembuktian bahwa meski bukan pemain, Momoi pun mencintai basket, bahkan melebihi mereka. Tatapannya melunak. "Satsuki…"

Terlebih ketika bulir-bulir bening luruh dari mata merah muda jernihnya. Desahan dan erangan penyesalan mengudara. Wanita dan airmatanya—rapuh. Namun ada daya mistis yang membuat mereka luluh karena tersentuh.

Mereka melihat Momoi menyeka kasar airmatanya dengan menangkupkan telapak tangan pada wajah meski lakrimalnya tampak produktif menggulirkan lebih banyak bulir air. Ada tarikan napas mendalam yang bergetar. Gadis itu berusaha tegar.

Lantas mereka semua saling menyikut, ribut menyalahkan satu sama lain siapa yang harus bertanggung-jawab penyebab Momoi menangis dan siapa yang bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Akashi yang telah kembali pada jati dirinya, agak terenyuh terlebih ketika mendengar kata "teman". Mengalah tapi tidak mengintensi kalah, berkata, "Aku mengerti, Satsuki. Sudahlah." Kemudian dia mengerling Aomine.

Aomine yang melihat kode dari gelimang manik heterokromatik mengindikasi perintah hanya memutar kedua bola mata. Tidak usah diberitahu, ia pun tahu instingnya mengatakan untuk menepuk kepala sahabatnya itu, mengacak surai diperciki warna sakura perlahan. "Kau jelek saat menangis seperti sekarang."

Momoi melayangkan tamparan keras pada bahu Aomine. "Diaaaam! Aku tidak bermaksud menangis—dan aku tidak jelek!"

Aomine menangkap tangan Momoi yang basah, dan dingin. Meremasnya perlahan. "—iya, dasar cewek cengeng." Ia mendengus geli.

"DAI-_CHAN NO BAKA_!" Kali ini Momoi benar-benar menangis.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Benar, kan, Momoi-_san_ ternyata lebih menyukai basket daripada kami yang memainkannya. Terima kasih karena kau membuat kami menyadari bahwa seharusnya kami tidak berpikiran sesempit itu."

Momoi lekas mendongak. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap seolah Kuroko adalah ksatrianya. "TETSU-_KUUUUN_!"

"Woah." Kise mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Ini mulai kelihatan seperti_ shoujo manga_. Momocchi jadi _heroine_. Kurokocchi cocok jadi _hero_. Aominecchi jadi antagonisnya."

"Woy, kenapa aku yang jadi antagonis?" sewot Aomine.

"Karena mukamu cocok, _nanodayo_." Midorima berujar satir.

"TUNGGU! TUNGGU!" Kagami mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Kau selalu bersama Aomine, tapi kau menyukai Kuroko. Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana, sih?"

—hening sekali lagi berdesing.

"—oh, jadi Momoi menyukai Kuroko?" Sekali lagi Midorima bertanya.

"Duh, Midorimacchi, cuma monyet yang tidak sadar bahwa Momocchi menyukai Kurokocchi! Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya!"

"KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN, NANODAYO?!"

"Loh, kukira Momo-_chin_ sukanya Mine-_chin_."

"Jadi kau monyet juga, Murasakibara?"

"Ah, ini bentuk snack-nya memang mirip monyet, Mine-_chin_~"

"—be-berbeda. Rasa sukaku pada Tetsu-_kun_ berbeda. Kalau Dai-_chan_, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Dai-_chan_ lakukan kalau tidak ada aku—"

"—hush, siapa bilang kau _baby-sitter_-ku, Satsuki?"

"DAI-_CHAN_!"

"Hei, kalian tidak boleh bicara kasar begitu pada gadis, Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_."

"TETSU-_KUUUUN_!"

"KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG ORANG ANEH!" teriak Kagami frustasi.

Furihata sweatdrop total. Semua yang dari tadi bicara memang orang aneh. Hingga ia menyadari Akashi yang ada di atas menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan melunak—mendekati lembut. Dia merinding disko.

"Akashi-_kun_! Kau akan tetap bermain basket, 'kan?" Momoi menatap penuh harap pada Akashi. Aomine yang tangannya diremas kuat oleh gadis itu menyadari bahwa ternyata ia pun gugup, mengingat Akashi tidak seharus semudah itu dipengaruhi oleh hanya kata-kata atau airmata—

"…ya, tentu saja." Akashi mengangguk singkat. Senyum angkuhnya terbit. "Pertandingan berikutnya, aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua."

Tercabik perasaan antara ingin melempar sepatu pada ekspresi_ oh-antagonis-sekali_ milik Akashi, tapi tidak terpungkiri mereka senang sekali karena Akashi batal mencungkil matanya dan tetap bermain basket. Tentu, setelah ini bermain basket akan lebih menyenangkan.

Hingga Akashi meretas senyum tipis, seakan menyiratkan penyesalan. Sesal untuk banyak hal yang tanpa sadar telah terjadi dan ia lakukan. Sorot matanya menunjukkan apa yang tak mampu dilisankan. Tentu, para pemuda itu sebenarnya tak paham tapi tahu saja.

"Jadi ingat reuni pertama saat pembukaan Winter Cup kita setelah lulus dari Teiko, ya … eh, waktu itu tidak ada Momocchi." Kise menghembuskan napas panjang. "Seperti sudah lama sekali."

Hampir semua mengangguk menyetujui. Ada kecanggungan yang samar. Maka peran Momoi adalah mendobrak dinding yang memblokir mereka.

Momen ketika Momoi meraih tangan-tangan yang ahli memainkan basket, bertumpuk menyatukannya, membuat mereka _cuddle_ seperti pelangi, belum pulih dari keterkejutan aksi mendadak itu—

"Aku rindu … rindu sekali kita seperti ini!"

—dan momentum adalah massa seorang gadis yang selalu mengiringi _Kiseki no Sedai _seperti pelangi sehabis hujan, bertumbukan dengan para pemuda yang jelas bertubuh lebih besar darinya, menerjang dengan kecepatan kilat dengan tangan terentang lebar mencoba memeluk semuanya. Menyebabkan mereka semua terjatuh dengan punggung menghantam aspal dingin.

Tidak ada gaya luar yang memengaruhi tumbukan. Jumlah mereka sebelum terlingkupi distopia adalah enam orang plus Momoi, begitu pula setelah kini menjelma euforia, mereka masih bersama seperti lapis-lapis pelangi yang memaraki bentangan langit.

Kemudian salju reras dari hamparan pekat kelabu malam. Menghujani mereka lembut dengan rinainya.

Mungkin sempat beberapa dari mereka terbersit pikiran untuk memaki Momoi yang bisa-bisanya membuat tubuh bagian belakang mereka dingin dan sakit karena berbenturan dengan aspal dingin. Tapi biarpun begitu, tidak akan ada yang melakukannya ketika gadis itu terkikik—geli membuat senyum teretas dan kekakuan meleleh.

"Satsuki! Sakit, tahu!"

"Aduh, diamlah dan jangan merusak momentum ini, Dai-_chan_! Akhirnya, _Kiseki no Sedai_ lengkap lagi!"

Ya, Momoi Satsuki berhasil menghancurkan dinding kerinduan di antara mereka. Kerinduan untuk bersama teman—karena mereka sebenarnya orang-orang yang cenderung kesepian dan susah memiliki teman.

Aomine Daiki tidak peduli apapun itu bunyinya, tapi jika ia ditanya lagi aplikasi hukum kekekalan momentum—

"Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan aku kalau kita reuni seperti ini. Aku rindu … rindu sekali pada kalian!"

—mantap ia akan menjawab bahwa momentum adalah ketika tawa tulus mereka menderai hela salju yang merinai rindu, laksana kekekalan momentum.

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Mohon ampuni saya. Iya saya tahu, ini gaje dan absurd sekali. Gagal total. Saya ambil prompt Bonds. Tapi kayaknya antara AoMomo malah nggak ada ikatannya sama sekali, malah sama Kisedai coba. Sudah begitu, terlampat publish pula—berhubung beberapa hari terakhir FFN error terus. Maafkan saya. OTL **

**Kenapa saya di fandom ini jadi nyantol sama friendship dan bikin fic santai sekali? Orz**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
